


Worlds Apart

by Sparklefuzz94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn, What am I doing?, lots of fluff, we need more college sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefuzz94/pseuds/Sparklefuzz94
Summary: What happens if Sam goes off to college? And John never gets lost and dies? And Castiel just shows up, disrupting everything?Sam is a law school student, on his last year. Dean and John are hunting together. Castiel plops into their world, leading the two brothers back together in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 28





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kiddos! It's me. Back with another fic idea that will probably never get finished lol. Thank you so much for reading the other ones. Maybe with this quarantine, one of them will see the light of day again. Hope y'all are staying safe out there. Leave me a comment at the end. don't be afraid to tell me if ya hated this or loved it

Chapter 1  
Sam  
Sam Winchester was in his early twenties. His dark brown hair was shaggy; barely touching his shoulders. He wore a lot of faded, ripped jeans with random t-shirts to his classes, only getting dressed up when he absolutely had to. When he wasn’t in his college law classes, he was often out with a few of his friends, either at the bar near the campus, in the library or working as a waiter. He really didn’t have much free time; didn’t really have any hobbies. His life was all work and no play. The only time it seemed to bother him was around the holidays; when almost everyone would leave campus, leaving him practically alone in his apartment off campus.   
Stanford really was a college town and spring break sucked, especially when Sam couldn’t afford to go down to the beaches for a few days with his friends. He knew he was missing the chance to ask that hot girl, Jessica, from his art history class, out. Being almost twenty-five, still a virgin and single, really sucked. Not for the first time in his life, he was happy his older brother, Dean wasn’t around. No doubt, Dean would be making all sorts of inappropriate comments about Sam and how he was never going to get laid.   
It was then that Sam finally gave up with studying one of endless law books and decided to go for a run, or something. He just needed to distract himself from his depressing thoughts for a while. So, he left his apartment and just walked, with no particular destination in mind.  
The sidewalks weren’t crowded, there was hardly any traffic on the roads. He found it rather peaceful. It wasn’t that Sam enjoyed being by himself… It was just easier to keep the family secret hidden that way.   
That damned family secret. The whole reason why he ran away from his tiny family in the first place. Why his own father won’t talk to him or bother to visit on holidays or his birthday. Though, he occasionally gets a postcard from him. The notes on the postcard are always brief, nonpersonal and end with his coordinates. He just wouldn’t give up with trying to get Sam back in the family business… But it’s far too late for that now. Next semester, Sam starts his internship at a pretty prestigious law firm. A year of that, and then he can sit for his official exam, take a few more nonsense classes and then graduate. So, why would he wanna be dragged back into the family business now? Not when he finally has a promising future… But he could feel that something major was coming up. He just couldn’t shake his nervous feeling; that almost premonition-like feeling he would get before something life changing was about to happen to him or his family…

Dean  
It had been years since he’d seen his baby brother. Years since he’d had to look out for anyone but himself. Most of the time, Dean didn’t mind it. In fact, he was glad Sammy got away from the old man and the constant arguing… Especially when the old man would be on one of his drunken binges and start blaming Sam for Mom’s death. Dean would rather take the old man’s punches than watch how those comments would affect his brother. He would do anything to protect his little brother. Hell, Dean was the one that sent in the college application for Sam after hearing about it for the upteenth time, because Sam was too afraid to do it himself.  
When they would be close to California, Dean would try to sneak away to go visit Sammy, but the old man forbade it. Claiming Sam made his choice and wants nothing to do with his family. Being slightly afraid of his old man, Dean would never push him to go see Sam. He knew he would see him again someday. Hell, whenever he got the chance, he’d send Sam a postcard. He wished it was more, but he did what he could.   
And so life went for the two of them. They worked together. Ate together. Shared the same motel room. It was getting to the point where Dean would make up some lame-ass excuse just to go on a beer run just to get away from him.   
It was on one of these beer runs when he saw the creature that would change them from a duo to a trio again. The guy claimed his name was Castiel. Said he was an angel and fell from heaven, or was shoved out because of using his own free will too much. Dean didn’t believe or trust him, but couldn’t just leave the trench coat wearing weirdo out in the open. So, after making the guy come along for his beer run, he brought him back to the motel room.  
“This doesn’t look very sanitary,” Castiel said as soon as Dean opened the door to the single room.  
“It’s all we can afford and beats sleepin’ in the car,” Dean grumbled as he turned the lights on. The old man had passed out already, the television still on. So much for getting his help with this one..  
“So… You two are homeless?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side as he narrowed his baby blue eyes, trying to understand.  
Dean shrugged and sat down on the bed, opening a bottle of beer. He took a drink and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. Never really thought about it,” he said, looking up at the man that claimed to be an angel. The single lamp from behind him made a sort of glowing effect around his outline. His jet black hair was going every which way and his ice blue eyes seemed to be staring right through him. “Why are you here, Cas?” he asked after a few more seconds of staring, a weird butterfly feeling filling his stomach.  
“It’s Castiel and like I said, I was banned from heaven for not following the rules. Very similar to what happened to my sister, Anna,” he explained as he sat down next to Dean, their legs and shoulders touching.  
Dean bolted upright and then let out a sort of frustrated sound. “Never heard of personal space, man?” he asked, turning his head to look at Castiel’s face. The nervous feeling in his stomach intensified as his eyes darted between Castiel’s and his almost puting lips. Dean’s tongue slowly darted out, licking his lips, as his hand shook.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes, watching Dean’s reaction to him being close. He didn’t understand what the problem was; didn’t understand why Dean was radiating so much nervousness. So, he stood back up, noting that Dean did not enjoy being close to him. “My apologies,” he said with a nod of his head.   
Dean took a sip of his beer and shrugged, looking anywhere but at the angel. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling or why. Lucky for him, the old man picked that moment to wake up.  
Upon seeing another body in the room, John grabbed the pistol from under his pillow and pointed it straight at Castiel. “Who the hell is he?” he asked, glancing at his son.  
“Claims to be an angel. Not sure how to test if it’s true or not,” Dean said, his tone instantly turning hard, like the little soldier he was.   
“Angel? They’re real?” John scoffed, sitting up. The pistol never left his hand, never stopped pointing at Castiel.  
“So are demons.” Castiel said in a matter-of-fact tone and clearly not affected by the weapon being pointed at him.  
“We know that,” both of the Winchesters said.  
“So then, why can’t I be real?”Castiel asked, sounding hurt.  
Dean flicked his eyes up to Castiel’s. Something inside of him wanted to comfort the angel, but he quickly shoved that down. Can’t show any kind of weakness in front of the old man.   
John stood up and walked over to Castiel. He walked around him, looking Castiel over, head to toe. He scoffed and sat down next to Dean, grabbing a beer. “Why do I have a feeling this is a trap?”  
Dean shrugged, looking straight ahead. “No one followed us. There’s nothing on him. He has no place to go-”  
“So we’re adoptin’ strays now?” John interrupted.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at John. “I have a family. There are rumors in heaven that some of them are living as humans. Naomi told me that Gabriel was hiding in plain sight,” Castiel explained.  
“So what? Ya want us to drop everythin’ and go lookin’ for your family?” John grumbled, looking up at Castiel.  
“I know nothing of this world. If it weren’t for Dean, I would still be sitting outside of that adult beverage store,” Castiel explained, his eyes pleading.  
Deans heart skipped a few beats. Those deep blue eyes were doing things to him that no others have ever done. He found himself wanting to protect the angel, no matter what the old man said.  
“So, we’re basically babysittin’ a grown ass man?” John asked, his own eyes narrowing.  
“I’m not useless, John. I was a leader of a great army in heaven. Whatever you two are chasing, i’m sure I can be of assistance,” He said, crossing his arms in defiance.  
Dean hid his smile as he took a drink. It wasn’t everyday someone stood up to the old man.  
“Yeah, we’ll see,” John mumbled and went back over to his own bed. “I ain’t paying for another bed.”  
“I don’t require sleep, so that’s fine,” Castiel said with a smile, feeling relief at being accepted.  
“So you just gonna stare at us all night?” Dean asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
“If it would make you more comfortable, Dean, then I’ll sit outside until you wake,” Castiel said, looking only at him.  
Dean felt the intensity of Castiel’s gaze upon him and all he could do was shrug. Damn if he didn’t feel like he was back in high school with a damn crush in front of him. “You do you, man,” he finally said as the old man began to snore.  
“Very well. I shall be outside, appreciating the world my father has created,” Castiel said and then left the tiny room with a small bow.  
Dean shook his head, letting out a small laugh. He could get used to the breath of fresh air the new guy brought in….


End file.
